


Expert Newbie

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, It was all Yellow, Martial Arts, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy earns her yellow belt. And a date with her martial arts teacher.





	Expert Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 24 - It was all Yellow

"Check it out!" Darcy said, bouncing over to her friends with her newly-earned yellow belt.

Colleen watched, squashing the feeling that bubbled up inside. She was Darcy’s teacher, nothing more. 

Oddly, Darcy’s stance was expert, but she moved like a newbie, especially if Colleen was observing. 

"Why are you  _ here _ ?" Darcy's friend asked. "Didn’t Natasha train you?"

"She has a crush on her teacher," another replied.

"Way to out me!" Darcy grinned at the look on Colleen’s face. "I have to ask her out, now."

Colleen laughed. "You worked hard pretending to know nothing, so I guess I'll say yes."

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this one was nearly 300 words. Cutting it down to 100 words was like chopping off limbs!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171238990048/expert-newbie)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
